In emergency, military, or humanitarian aid situations where infrastructure services such as power, communications, and water are not available or are not reliable, it is common to procure and install disparate, independent systems to provide such services. Similarly, where there exist no infrastructure services to speak of, multiple devices must be procured and installed to provide such services. Problems arise, however, where infrastructure services are needed on short notice or where limited funds allow only for some infrastructure services, but not others.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated, flexible, modular, scaleable, and mobile utility system that allows for the immediate provision of infrastructure services such as potable water, electric power, conditioned and/or environmentally controlled and filter air, and communications.